Jatuh UNTUK Cinta
by Arya Endank Soekamti
Summary: Beberapa bulan ini adalah waktu yang paling berbeda untuk mereka. Mereka yang sebelumnya tak pernah banyak berbicara , kini mereka menjadi lebih banyak bertemu dan menyadari perasaan apa yg mereka Rasakan


Jatuh Untuk Cinta

Author:Arya Endank soekamti

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Warn:Alur cepet, ooc, dan kesalahan lainya

Fanfic Terkahir Saya

Summary

Beberapa bulan ini adalah waktu yang paling berbeda untuk mereka. Mereka yang sebelumnya tak pernah banyak berbicara , kini mereka menjadi lebih banyak bertemu dan menyadari perasaan apa yg mereka Rasakan

September

Kakashi datang ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka, hanya sekedar untuk membeli bunga yg akan ia bawa untuk berziarah , disana Kakashi disambut dengan manis Oleh Yamanaka Ino

"Halo,Kakashi Sensei"

"Hai, Ino aku ingin membeli bunga untuk berziarah"

Ino segera membungkus bunga dan menyerahkanya ke Kakashi

"Ini dia"

Kakashi segera menyodorkan uang di meja

"Terimakasih Kakashi"

"Sama sama"

Hampir Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya pergi tetapi, Ino memintanya untuk berhenti

"Tunggu, aku juga ingin ikut"

"Baiklah"

Mereka keluar bersama

Kakashi telah selesai berziarah

Sedangkan Ino masih tampak sedih di depan makam Ayahnya , Kakashi datang menghampiri Ino . Kakashi hanya diam melihat Ino menangis baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Ino menangis, mungkin selama ini mereka jarang bertemu

Entah apa dengan Ino, tiba tiba saja dia memeluk Kakashi dan melepaskan semua tangisannya di pelukan Kakashi, Mungkin karena kesedihan nya

Kakashi kaget dan sangat terkejut dengan pelukan Ino, Kakashi ingin melepaskan pelukan itu tetapi Kakashi tak tega dengan Ino yg sedang menangis , Kakashi hanya membalas pelukan dari Ino dan mengelus kepala Ino

Setelah tangisan Ino sudah mereda , Ino baru menyadari bahwa dia memeluk Kakashi, rasa tak enak pun datang, Ino segera melepaskan pelukanya dan menunduk malu. Dan meminta maaf ke Kakashi

"maaf kan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kalau kau sedang sedih Ino"

"Apakah kau ingin pulang?"Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja"

Mereka pulang bersama sungguh hening tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka, Hingga jalan memisahkan mereka

October

Ino Frustasi sudah, dia baru saja di beri tahu Bahwa Sasuke akan menikah , hal itu membuat nya menjadi stres dia pergi ke bar untuk sejenak melupakan kesedihanya. Di bar dia bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi

Kakashi memesan minuman dan dia kemudian berniat untuk pulang , kakashi memang seperti itu dia hanya meminum Bir nya di rumah, Niatnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Ino. Kakashi hanya heran saja melihat Ino di bar tak seperti biasanya , Kakashi menghampiri Ino

"Apa yg Ino lakukan disini, kelihatannya dia bukan pemabuk"

Ino yg mabuk berusaha berjalan pulang tapi dia tak ada daya untuk berjalan , tubuh Ino hampir jatuh, tetapi dia jatuh di dekapan Kakashi , Kakashi menjatuhkan Bir nya

"Ino. Apakah kau ingin pulang?"Tanya Kakashi cemas

"Siapa Kau"

Kakashi memutuskan untuk membawa nya pulang , Kakashi mengendong Ino dan membawa keluar Bar , saat berjalan Ino mulai mendapatkan Kesadarannya lagi

"Tunggu apa yg terjadi?"batinya

"Lepaskan aku"

"Ino , akhirnya kau sudah sadar"

"Kakashi sensei, apa yg kita kita lakukan disini di bawah pohon Ini"

"Aku tadi berniat membawa mu pulang, tapi kelihatannya kau sudah sadar , kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Iya, aku bisa"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi"

Kakashi pergi akan tetapi dia tidak melihat Ino di belakang nya, ada rasa khawatir "Apakah Ino benar benar bisa pulang dengan selamat, biasanya orang mabuk ada banyak masalah, mungkinkah dia sekarang sedang menangis"

karena khawatir Kakashi kembali lagi, dan benar Ino sedang menangis dia duduk DI bawah pohon besar itu

Kakashi menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya , Ino melirik ke arah Kakashi

"Kau kenapa tidak jadi pulang?"

"Aku teringat denganmu,aku khawatir dengan mu"

"Kenapa kau harus Khawatir"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu sendiri, tapi rasanya aku tak biasa melihatmu menangis"

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Sama sama, ayo kita pulang"

Ino berdiri dan melangkah kan Kakinya untuk pulang bersama Kakashi, Kakashi menggandeng tangan Ino untuk memastikannya bisa pulang,Ino pun tak keberatan dia juga mengerti , mereka bergandengan tangan hingga lagi lagi di jalan yg memisahkan mereka , Mereka Merasakan kenyamanan satu sama Lain hanya saja tak mereka sadari

Misi Bersama December

Kakashi mendapatkan misi bersama Naruto Sakura, Asuma dan Ino, saat misi Kakashi dan Ino bertemu lagi mereka Hanya berdua mereka tersesat dan mereka Nyaris Mati bersama , mereka terbaring di tanah , Kakashi dan Ino sudah mengerti luka dan Rasa kehilangan , mereka tak mau kehilangan satu sama Lain

"Sensei apakah kita akan tetap bisa Hidup"

"Aku yakin kita masih bisa hidup"

"Aku rasa kita akan segera menghampiri ayah kita masing-masing"

"Memangnya kau sudah siap mati?"

"Tidak ada lagi orang yg peduli terhadap ku"

"Aku peduli dengan mu Ino"

Mendengar perkataan Itu Ino, merasa senang dan terharu

"Terimakasih banyak telah mempedulikan ku, walau kita jarang bertemu Kash-kun"

"Apakah kau tadi memanggilku Kashkun?"

"Iya, lagi pula kita akan mati, dan akan segera lupa dengan semua Ini"

"Aku berjanji Ino, jika kita selamat , aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu"

Mata Ino meneteskan air mata terharu

"Kakashi sensei benarkah itu?"

Kakashi mentap wajah Ini dengan jarak dekat

"Aku berjanji, akan menjagamu, mendampingi mu"

Kata kata yg terucap dari Mulut kakashi seakan dia mencintai Ino

"Apakah kau Mencintaiku?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa Khawatir saja"

Ino tak tau kenapa dia merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Kakashi

"Aku juga khawatir denganmu, semoga kau bisa selamat, kau masih banyak kemungkinan untuk selamat, kau masih mempunyai peluang"

Naruto, Asuma dan Sakura datang, mereka beruntung mereka masih bisa hidup

Februari

Kakashi menepati Janji dia selalu datang hanya sekedar untuk menghampiri Ino dan menanyakan Keadaanya, Kakashi hanya menyadari apa yg dia lakukan Ini adalah sebatas Kekhawatiran

Ino selalu merasa senang kini ada yg mempedulikan nya, orang yg tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya, Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi sebenarnya sudah seperti layaknya Seorang Kekasih walau tak pernah berhubungan dengan Ino , yg Ino Ketahui Kakashi melakukan Ini karena sebatas Kekhawatiran

Ino berada DI Kantor Holage dia berlari , di saat bersamaan Kakashi juga berlari. Mereka bertabrakan hingga mereka jatuh, Ino berada di atas Kakashi , mata mereka bertemu, Kakashi akhirnya menyadari perasaan nya

"Maafkan aku Kakashi sensei"

"Aku memaafkan mu"

"Aku tak akan salahkan Ino?"

"Salah apa?"

"Aku tidak akan salah kan bila aku mencintaimu, Kau telah membuat ku Jatuh Untuk Cinta"

Ino merasa kan ada sesuatu yg berbeda seperti ada dorongan dari Hati

"Aku juga Mencintaimu"

END

Fanfic Terkahir Ku

Cinta tak harus memandang penampilan , Cinta bisa tumbuh karena kenyamanan satu sama lain

Arya Endank soekamti

Sampai Jumpa Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di luar Fanfiction


End file.
